hearttoheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiora's Cooking
Introduction Reyn: Nice! What ya cooking, Fiora? Fiora: It’s a secret! Don’t be nosy. If I tell you, it’ll spoil the surprise. Reyn: Yeah, but... I just wanted to know, so my belly would shut up for a minute. Fiora: Oh, did you want some too? I don’t know if I made enough. Gain (+8) Reyn: ''course I want some!'' Your food is the best! If you’re cooking, there’s no way I’d turn it down! Fiora: You know... The only ones who ever say that are you and Dunban. Reyn: That Shulk. No manners! Fiora: Whatever I give him, he says it’s tasty. But I honestly don’t think he can tell either way. It’s like he has no sense of taste at all. Reyn: Yeah, I do wonder about him sometimes. But that’s just how he is. I wouldn’t think too hard about it. He eats it, so he must like it. You keep on cooking for him. Fiora: Don’t you worry! I’m going to! Reyn: uh... when can we eat? Fiora: Haha! And there’s me thinking you cared about something other than food. Reyn: Oh... uh... Did you say something? Was it about food? Hey, don’t mind if I do! Om nom nom… Fiora: Hands off, Reyn! I haven’t finished cooking it yet! Reyn: But I’m so hungry! You wouldn’t leave a grown man starving now, would ya? Fiora: I will if you don’t keep your grubby paws away until it’s ready! Right, that’s it! You’ve had enough already, Reyn. You’re not getting any more today! Reyn: Wh-what? But Fiora...! I told you, I’m starving here! Fiora: *sigh* I guess I can’t stop you being you. OK, you can have some more. But only a little. Reyn: Yes! You’re the best, Fiora! Shulk’s a lucky man. Fiora: That’s enough out of you, mister. Go and tell Shulk dinner’s ready. Net 0 (+4, -4) Reyn: ''course I want some!'' Your food is the best! If you’re cooking, there’s no way I’d turn it down! Fiora: You know... The only ones who ever say that are you and Dunban. Reyn: That Shulk. No manners! Fiora: Whatever I give him, he says it’s tasty. But I honestly don’t think he can tell either way. It’s like he has no sense of taste at all. Reyn: Yeah, I do wonder about him sometimes. But that’s just how he is. I wouldn’t think too hard about it. He eats it, so he must like it. You keep on cooking for him. Fiora: Don’t you worry! I’m going to! Reyn: ''you might as well.'' Fiora: I might as well? What’s that supposed to mean?! Reyn: OK, look at it this way. Maybe you’re the reason Shulk has funny ideas about food. Fiora: Me? What did I do?! Reyn: Well, you know. If you’re eating good food all the time... You’d just think that’s normal, right? Fiora: So it is my fault... Reyn: Don’t feel bad, Fiora! It just means you have to keep cooking for him. I bet he thinks everyone else’s cooking tastes horrible. Fiora: Reyn, would you shut up? How long do you expect me to keep making Shulk’s food for him?! Reyn: You’ve only got yourself to blame. It wouldn’t have happened if your grub wasn’t so tasty! Net 0 (-4, +4) Reyn: ''so I can’t have any?!'' Fiora: Why does everyone keep expecting me to cook for them? Reyn: Hey! You know I can’t cook. Fiora: Oh, true. You are a bit useless in the kitchen. Reyn: And your grub’s not bad at all. So let me have some already! Fiora: Hang on, Reyn. You think I’ll agree to feed you just because of that? Because of some vaguely positive comment about my cooking skills? Reyn: ''I mean, no! I mean…'' Fiora, pleeeeeaaaaase! I think... I’m... dying...! Fiora: I’ve never known anyone to die from missing one meal. A big guy like you? With that gut, you’d last three days with no food! Reyn: Oi! I’ll have you know this is all muscle! Fiora: Anyway, you could at least help out a bit. The only reason you come round is to eat. I should charge you! Reyn: I help! I keep all the bad guys away! That’s gotta be worth at least a meal or two. Fiora: I don’t know why I bother. Same old Reyn. Well, it’s nearly ready. I guess you’d better call Shulk in. You can set the table too. If you’re not too busy fending off the bad guys, that is. Reyn: Sounds great! As long as I get to eat, I’ll set every table in the colony! Loss (-8) Reyn: ''so I can’t have any?!'' Fiora: Why does everyone keep expecting me to cook for them? Reyn: Hey! You know I can’t cook. Fiora: '''Oh, true. You are a bit useless in the kitchen. '''Reyn: And your grub’s not bad at all. So let me have some already! Fiora: Hang on, Reyn. You think I’ll agree to feed you just because of that? Because of some vaguely positive comment about my cooking skills? Reyn: ''I give up.'' If you’re gonna be like that.. I’m off. See ya later! Fiora: W-wait, Reyn! Where are you going? I was only joking... Reyn: You were joking?! You know I hate it when people tease me. Fiora: I have to get back at you somehow! You’re always barging in here before dinner’s ready. You even start eating it straight from the pan! Reyn: I can’t help it! You need to stop making such tasty grub! Fiora: Yes, Master Reyn, sir! Whatever you say! Now, go and put this cloth on the table and wait like a good boy. Oh, and go and tell Shulk it’s nearly ready. Reyn: OK, I get the picture. Category:Colony 9 Heart-to-Hearts Category:Reyn Heart-to-Hearts Category:Fiora Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Heart-to-Hearts